Embracing the Darkness
by Catherine Chen
Summary: After over two years of marriage, Persephone is still unsure if her husband loves her. With a secret of her own, she cannot endure the mystery any longer. Can he prove his love or will he have to let her go? Can he take a chance on love and risk losing her heart forever? Read and Review! Much love, Cat
1. Joy Shrouded by Darkness

What was taking him so long

_What was taking him so long?_ She was desperate for him to return so she could tell him the good news. She had thought she would be used to it by now. After all, he was the lord of an entire realm and the kingdom of the Underworld was much larger than that of Olympus or even Poseidon's domain. She understood that he had responsibilities and much to see to but sometimes she wished he would share more of his burdens with her. Yes, he allowed her to help him make decisions and care to the Elysian Fields but he still kept a part of himself from her. If she questioned him, he would simply mumble something about it not being very interesting, or tell her that he didn't want to trouble her with things that should not bother her. If she pushed him further he would do as he always did when he wished to change the subject and lean down, feeding her one drugging kiss after another until she had completely forgotten what she had wanted him to tell her.

_When would he realize that she was not fragile? _Her diminutive stature did not render her incapable of taking care of herself or handling everything that he could. She was a goddess for Hera's sake. They had been married for more than two years, and had spent 9 months together. Hadn't enough time passed for him to realize that he could trust her both with his secrets and to have the strength to cope with them, whatever they might be?

His reticence made her nervous. _What if he didn't care for her as much as she cared for him?_ The initial circumstances of their "courtship" had long been put behind them. She now loved him with all of her heart and trusted him completely. He had become her best friend, her closest confidante, as well as being her lover and her husband. Yet despite the tender way he dealt with her, unconsciously holding her hand occasionally, and stroking it absentmindedly as they sat side by side on their thrones, or gently kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair when they were alone for no reason at all, she still had her doubts about his feelings for her.

The only time he had ever mentioned his love for her was in the bedroom. Caught in the depths of their passionate coupling he would murmur fervent words of love. He would praise her beauty, her mind, all of the qualities he admired her for. He would shower these compliments upon her as he took her to heights of pleasure that she had never imagined possible before she had met him. And yet, once their passion had cooled, and the fires had been reduced to glowing embers, for their need for each other never truly died, no words of love ever fell from his lips.

Once they were no longer alone, once he could no longer be certain that no one was around, he became the Lord of the Underworld once more. He kept himself carefully guarded and those unconscious moments of tenderness were all she had to assure herself that she had not been dreaming and that he felt something for her. Sitting beside him while he oversaw the dealings of his kingdom her mind would sometimes drift back to those ardent professions of love made in the heat of passion. She clung to them to keep herself sane. Sometimes she wondered if she were not keeping the marriage alive in her mind as he did not seem willing to put any effort doing so as long as anyone was around to see him doing so.

But things would change now. She was anxious for his return as she had finally made her decision. She would have a talk with him. If he did not do as she hoped he would, if he could not be the man she wanted and needed him to be, she could not put herself through her torment any longer. She had to do what was best for her and for their marriage. She had to preserve her dignity. She had to keep her heart from breaking from unrequited love.


	2. Missing the Light

Slightly tweaked one sentence. Thanks **A Lucky Stone**! (beta reader)

* * *

"Mmmhmmm," she moaned softly, pushing herself up onto her elbows into a sitting position.

"Pardon, my lady. You fell asleep and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner now or to wait for your husband. It _is_ rather late now."

"What time is it, Amalthea?" she asked the servant with a gentle, caring nature that was as nurturing as her namesake who had tended an infant Zeus.

"Oh, the sun has already set for many hours now, my lady. If you like I could ask the cooks to fix you a quick plate of…"

"No, it's quite alright," replied Persephone. "I'm not really that hungry. Thank you for your kind offer though. You remind me of my mother in that way sometimes…" she said, her voice trailing off as a wave of nostalgia swept over her for the carefree life she had been living not so long ago.

"Thank you, my lady. I shall take that as the highest compliment you could give me."

Sighing, Persephone made up her mind. "I do think that it is rather impractical for me to continue sitting here. I think perhaps I'll go take a bath."

"Very good, my lady. I'll send Aella to your room to draw your bath."

"Thank you, Amalthea. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The old servant only nodded.

Persephone picked up her skirts as she arose then glided gracefully down the steps and out of the hall, her skirts billowing about her as she walked. She looked like she was floating, and Amalthea wondered to herself if Persephone knew how much she looked the part of the Queen of the Underworld. "I know you will, my lady, I know you will," she murmured to herself as she disappeared through one of the hallways of the kingdom from which she would magically reappear whenever she was needed.

When Persephone arrived in her room, her bath was already drawn and candles and her scented soaps set out as she liked. It has long ceased being a wonder to her how quickly the servants moved. By all rights, Aella, who was about the same size as she was, should not have been able to fill an entire tub with water and gather all of the necessities for Persephone's bath in the time it had taken her to simply walk to her room. However, Persephone had made the decision to stop questioning after the small miracle had been performed her first night there and she had received the reply "It is my duty". She sat on the bed and watched as Aella laid out towels for her and lined up her bath oils. As she sprinkled rose petals into the water, the scent of them did not make Persephone feel peaceful as they usually did, but filled her with such longing for her old life that she almost screamed. Perhaps she had unconsciously shifted, but something she did had alerted Aella, who had bat-like hearing, to her presence and the girl jumped about 5 inches into the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my lady. I'll be out of your way in a minute."

"No, it's quite alright Aella. It always amazes me how good your hearing is. Did I rustle the bed coverings?"

"No, my lady. I could just tell. It was my mother, you see. She was one of them."

"One of the them?" queried Persephone.

"An Amazon. I'm afraid I'm not much like her," the small girl said self-consciously.

"Well, you're young yet. Perhaps it would do you some good to get away from the Underworld. My mother used to say there is nothing better to nurture growth than the warmth of sunshine and the bounty of the earth. Gods, sometimes if I close my eyes, I can feel the sun on my skin, the wind blowing through my hair, the smell of the flowers, the taste of the fruit."

Gathering her courage Aella murmured quietly, "Do you hate it so much down here?"

"Of course not, Aella. Why ever would you say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, my lady," she bit her lower lip, looking as though she were about to cry. "It's just that I haven't had that many friends, and I consider you one, and I hope you consider me the same, and I have seen you looking unhappy, and I would hate it if you were to leave because of your husband and I'm sure it'll be different once you tell him, and even if it isn't it won't be so bad, and I'll always be here if you need to talk, and Persephone…" She had been talking rather quickly for quite a while a needed to stop for air.

Quite worried for her lady-in-waiting's health and possibly her sanity, she decided to humor the poor girl and prompted her to continue. "Yes?"

"I try so hard to be like my mother and be strong but I'm only thirteen and if you left I'd be so lonely. Please don't leave!" Aella finally broke down and Persephone instinctively opened her arms as she did to her nymph friends in the world above whenever they had their hearts broken or were being chased by amorous gods or men.

"Hush. There, there. I'm not going anywhere right now," Persephone continued to murmur soothingly to the girl as her mother had once done for her.

Aella had realized the impropriety of her actions though and pulled away from Persephone. This was her queen and she should not be behaving in such a way. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, please forgive me."

She began to back out of the room, red-faced, ashamed at her weakness and lack of control. _If only she hadn't died. She would have taught me to be strong. Mama, why did you have to leave me?_

"Aella, wait!"

Aella, looked up, waiting for a reprimand, or worse, to see pity in her queen's eyes.

"Aella, you can always come to me. I think of you as a friend as well. I have no plans to leave anytime soon. You can come whenever you feel like…and perhaps…perhaps you can tell me about your mother."

"I'd like that, my lady," Aella whispered, looking Persephone in the eyes hopefully.

"I would too. You haven't been the only one feeling lonely lately."

"But what about your husband?" Aella quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had said. "I'm so sorry, my lady, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. I…I love him, but I'm not sure if he…that is to say…I'm sorry Aella, I'm not upset with you, but I don't think I can talk about this right now."

"Good night, Your Highness."

"Good night."


	3. Shadows of Passion or Hades Arrives

Thinking about this Persephone seems a little nuts. I think the last chapter and this chapter might not flow so well, but I rather like both parts anyway. This part reflects my tendency to waste time letting my thoughts wander in a bath. I thought it was the perfect time to introduce Hades a little more, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. Also, do you prefer a stronger or a weaker Persephone? Oh, and if anyone could tell me what pomegranate smells like or suggest another scent for the shampoo that would be great. Please Review!!

--

Just wanted to add my thanks once again to **A Lucky Stone.** Another sentence is now hopefully a little clearer with the new punctuation.

* * *

After she was alone, Persephone broke down. Gods, what was wrong with her. Were gods even supposed to cry? She had never seen her mother cry, she was too busy taking care of the earth and the creatures that lived by its bounty. And then there was Zeus. Smite first, ask questions later. He would never allow himself to show weakness. Her closest friends and advisors, Hera and Athena would never cry. They were pillars of strength, wise and strong. Damn her for her weakness. And her husband...

Thinking of him she sobbed harder. He couldn't even tell her he loved her. He would never allow himself to cry in front of her enough if he could. Her tears were choking her now. She lay gasping on the bed trying to gain control of her body. She started coughing violently. _Pull yourself together, Persephone._

After a few deep breaths, she finally calmed herself down. She had been crying too often lately. She had managed to hide it from everyone though. At least the Fates allowed her to keep some shred of her dignity. If she had it her way, her husband would never know. Thinking of him again might have reduced her to tears again had all the tears not already been wrung out of her. _He might be home soon._

With that she began to undress. She always tried her hardest to look her best for him. Although she did not truly care what others thought of her, his opinion was incredibly important to her. She unhooked her golden belt and laid it on a chair. She began to pull her dress over her head as she walked towards the bathtub. The filmy material seemed to float off her body like wisps of smoke. Athena had made the dress for her, as well as many others, and Persephone could never get her to explain just how she got the fabric to move so beautifully. Persephone slipped off her shoes and sunk into the warm water of the bath.

She sighed as the warm water began to loosen the knots in her shoulders and embrace her in its heat like a lover's caress. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine her husband's arms around her. She let her head rest against the rim of the tub for a moment, lost in her thoughts of him. She pictured his face, all hard planes and angles and hard jaw, fiercely professing his love. _Gods, you feel good. I've missed you. You are my heart, my soul. Stay with me. Yes. Feel me inside you. Connected. Always. I love you so much. Stay..._

She knew when he said such things he had more than one meaning in mind. He urged her to stay with him as they barreled toward ecstasy, but also forever. In her heart, she knew he was asking her not to return to her mother and to remain with him. She did not want to leave him anymore than he did but they were bound by the rules than had bound them together in the first place. _Just a few more seeds and I would have been yours forever, my love._

She sighed again and began to wash her slim, elegant arms with her rose-scented soap. The smell reminded her of the world above, but she also used it because of how much Hades loved it. He said the scent drew him wild and she knew when she was gone, because her mother had told her so, that he filled the Underworld with vases of roses. She had never mentioned it to him, but sometimes she would go to the fields where he pilfered his roses and feel her heart swell with the knowledge that he missed her.

She had finished washing her body and began to lather her hair with the pomegranate-scented shampoo that had been laid out for her. _Your hair smells delicious. I think you're trying to cast a spell on me. Are you? His lips drifted over her neck and she found it hard to think. Are you? His hand moved down her body making her delirious? Are you? He began to tickle her mercilessly until she was giggling uncontrollably. _

_She pleaded with him between gales of laughter. Don't...Stop...Hades... _

_Don't stop? he asked innocently._

_She recovered her wits enough to hit him with a pillow._

_You'll pay for that, he warned ominously but with a twinkle in his eyes..._

She rinsed her hair, and stepped out of the bath. She gently toweled herself dry and began to massage a lotion of her own creation into her skin.

--

His eyes flared as he took in the sight of his wife. Damn, but she was beautiful. He thanked Aphrodite every day for her interference. _His._ This beautiful siren, this goddess in every sense of the word was his. She hadn't noticed him enter the room. He swallowed hard. He was loathe to interrupt her; watching her was making him crazy and more than a little aroused, but what kind of husband would he be if he didn't offer  
his services?

"Let me," his smoky voice drifted over her, sounding a little deeper than usual.

"Hades," she breathed, her heart in her throat. She had to tell him. But he looked so good and she knew that look in his eyes. He wanted her and if she allowed him to help her, they would end up in the bed...

"Yes."

I'm not completely happy with her saying yes, but it was the best response I could think of. I know this is a bad place to end, but cliffhangers are fun, aren't they? I'm sorry. I'm looking up colleges. If I ever finish, we'll find out what happens...


	4. Struggle for Control

Not feeling the love people. Not feeling the love. Thank you to the few people who reviewed! To the rest of you…grrrrr. I know you've been reading this and my other stories. The least you could do is say something.

I know Hades is a little weird in the beginning. Thinking of words for massage, caress, etc. occupied my thoughts. Note: The lotion dries quickly. I was going to put that in but I thought it would ruin the moment. Also, how do you like the idea of their eyes changing colors? I've never really been able to decide what I prefer in eye color. Well, please Read and Review!

* * *

I'd like to thank the many people who have offered me advice on mature content. Now, I have taken **A Lucky Stone's **advice to change my euphemisms so be advised this is now mature content or at least slightly more so that before.

* * *

He moved to her side almost silently. He gently took the small container from her and began to massage her shoulders with the cream. She leaned against him, letting him work the tension from her neck and back. When she was completely limp, he smoothed the lotion over her smooth, delicate arms, marveling at how such a strong woman could be so delicate. Holding her small wrists and gently caressing her hands he felt inappropriately powerful. He knew it was irrational, given her powers, but he felt as though she could snap like a twig or shatter like a piece of glass and had the overwhelming urge to protect her.

Lost in his thoughts, he was shocked when she took his hand and moved it to her chest. His eyes glowed and he did as he was bid. Feeling her small, high breasts in his hands his breathing grew heavier and his body tightened. He shifted behind her lest she notice the changes in another portion of his anatomy. Helplessly he flicked his thumbs over the little nubs that he promised himself he would shower with attention once they got to the bed.

She turned around to face him her beautiful eyes stained black in passion. She whispered his name breathlessly and he found it even more difficult to draw breath into lungs that were unable to expand in his tightened chest. "Persephone," he murmured, swooping down and carrying her to the massive bed in the center of the room. He laid her down and immediately covered her, kissing her until she was mindless.

Something cold and hard broke through the fog of her passion. "H-Hades," she said disconnectedly.

He followed her eyes down to the offending material. His belt. He grinned charmingly, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I guess I got carried away."

"Interesting as you were the one carrying me," she teased, lifting herself on her elbows. Her smile faltered as he began to disrobe. Gods, he was magnificent. Her eyes trailed over the sculpted chest and corded arms. However, he was not unpleasantly overly muscular as some other gods. He was slim and tall, towering not only over her but everyone else in the pantheon of gods. Yet he was devastatingly built. In short, he was perfect. She sat mesmerized watching the play of muscles as he moved to remove his shoes. She gulped, her heart skipping a beat as he once more straightened to take off the belt that had interrupted their lovemaking.

Finally noticing her heated eyes on him, he smiled wickedly as he slowly eased off the pants he wore beneath his robes. Obviously she had seen him unclothed before and perhaps it was her imagination but he seemed particularly…well-endowed tonight. She had long since ceased being frightened of his amorous nature and now welcomed his marital rights. When he slid back into bed she pounced on him, kissing him deeply, smiling against his lips at his reaction which she could clearly feel pressed up against her.

"Why, Hades! I'm shocked, after last night, this morning I thought you'd be exhausted," she said archly.

"Well, Persephone," he said, twisting so that he was on top of her. "You'll find that it takes a lot to tire me out. Of course," he murmured, taking one of the little buds into his mouth, "you're welcome to try."

Damn him. He knew she couldn't think when he…she gasped as heat shot straight to her core. She'd show him. She raked her nails lightly over his smooth chest, earning an opening as his lips fell open in a groan. She maneuvered so that she was once again on top. She leaned over to whisper in his ear all the things she wanted to do to him, wanted him to do to her. She then enjoyed his moan, knowing his vivid imagination was wreaking havoc over his senses.

"Hades?" she taunted. "You know I'm always one to keep my promises." She began to feather kisses over his chest, enjoying how his muscles tightened under his ministrations. She reciprocated his earlier behavior, slowly licking his nipples. She had not expected to be allowed free reign for long and was not disappointed when he reared up over her, ready to take back control.

Sorry, darlings! I've just been told I have to run. There will be more soon. I am going on vacation at the end of the month so I'll try to write enough to tide you over while I'm gone.


	5. Surrender or Darkness and Light

Hi

Hi! I'm back from vacation. I'm sorry I couldn't think of something to write before then. It's taken me forever to figure out whose "voice" should start this chapter. I didn't want to lose the momentum of the last chapter, but I've been feeling a little disconnected (maybe a few more reviews might help hint hint). I hope this doesn't disappoint. Much love, Cat. (P.S. I have to thank my Legally Blonde Pandora Radio Station especially When You're Home from In the Heights which I listened to for a lot of this.)

--

She shivered with anticipation as she prepared to surrender to the darkness. He loomed over her, a creature of fire and passion. His eyes burned hotter than the coals in the fireplace, blacker than the night sky and matching his thick hair. He crushed her lips under his, seeming to actually steal her soul and her willpower away as he taunted her with his skillful mouth. His hand came around her neck and oddly, despite knowing the power of those hands, she felt completely at ease, knowing that he would never harm her. She loved him like this, free of his worries and responsibilities. His hand continued its journey down her body.

"You make me crazy, you know that, don't you?" he murmured as his lips trailed down her neck to her breasts.

"Mmhmmm," she moaned as heat pooled inside her seeming to turn her insides to liquid. "Hades…Hades…"

His voice seemed huskier, a few shades lower than normal, when he responded. "I can't seem to concentrate on anything else when you're around." His breath was coming in harsh pants. "Gods, I love you so much. Falling in love with you is the best thing that has ever happened in my sorry existence."

"Oh, Hades," she murmured, tenderness softening her voice. "I love you, too, and I…Hades…" she trailed off as his hand began to wander again. "Hades? Hades!" He toyed with her until she felt herself leaving her body and hurtling her into oblivion. An overwhelming cloud of darkness seemed to sweep over her, carrying her off to ecstasy. She drifted back to the reality and heat of her husband's arms on a pleasant wisp of smoke with satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh gods, sweetheart," his was breathing hard and his body was tensed like a panther waiting to spring. This evidence of his desire excited her beyond reason and she blindly reached out to touch. "Persephone," he managed to choke out. "I don't want to hurt you, but I want you so damn much right now and I…"

"Hades," she interrupted. "I'm stronger than I look, remember?" she smiled enticingly as her hand curled around him.

A shudder rippled through his powerful body. He took her lips again, gently this time, savoring their sweetness and softness as he slid into her. A groan emitted from him, ripped from his very core. Her tightness, her heat overwhelmed him and he suddenly thrust as quickly as he could. His body pounded hers into the soft bed, which shook under his efforts. He couldn't seem to get deep enough, close enough. "I love you so much…Gods, you feel so good."

Persephone couldn't find the energy to respond. Her head was thrown back in passion, adoring the feel of him inside her, enchanted by his words. _Why couldn't he say them outside of their bedroom?_ The thought was pushed aside as she felt a winding tightness building up inside of her. "Hades…Hades…" she screamed his name as she hurtled off the edge into the darkness again.

"So beautiful…I can't…Persephone…" her passion washed over him as a blinding light seemed to come out of the darkness. It gripped him and seemed to burn his skin as it drove him towards completion.

Both of them collapsed against the tangled sheets, holding each other tightly as their sweaty bodies began to cool in the aftermath of their spent desire.

As Persephone lost consciousness she seemed to imagine something lightly brushing the top of her head. Unable to analyze it as her exhausted body took control she lost herself in sleep.

--

Yes, the lovemaking is over for now. But please return for the next installment. There shall be more. They don't need sleep. They're just resting. That was my horrible hint for what's to come when I think of it.


	6. Nightly Shadows or Nightly Desires

Thank you to kind reviewers

Thank you to kind reviewers. Now, will someone please tell me what the hell "strong but non-explicit adult themes" are? What can I say and what can't I say? If you haven't guessed this is another "mature" chapter, so please skip if you're interested in the story but not in the "marital relations". Also, I know I went a little crazy on scent. I had to use the ingredients from top-selling men's fragrances.

--

She was swimming in a deep, blue ocean. The water was so clear and beautiful. Suddenly, she felt a hand close over her breast. Hot. The cool lapping water of the ocean dissipated and in its place was...fire. Something on her neck, hot and wet. She was being crushed in the flames. A heavy weight seemed to have settled over her. The fire wasn't harming her though and the pressure felt good. She breathed in the musky scent of the woods, sage, coriander, cinnamon. She pushed closer to the intoxicating fire. Jasmine, lemon, sandalwood, mandarin, it smelled delicious.

She arched her back to get closer and the flames traveled down her body, leaving a searing path from her neck to her abdomen. It was as though she were searching for something, something that was just out of her reach. Her mind struggled to piece together the parts of the puzzle but her dream continued to withhold them and her body refused to awaken to free her from its control.

Suddenly a voice seemed to come from far away. It murmured her name. It curled around her like tendrils of smoke, engulfing her yet not restricting her. On some level she regained consciousness and her mind allowed her to move without fully awakening. She lifted her arms, finding what was crushing her into the blankets. Large, firm...Hades. She tightened her hold on his shoulders as his lips traced her navel. When he moved lower and began to caress her with his tongue her eyes flew open.

Uninhibited, powerful, hidden by the darkness of night his eyes mesmerized her as he leaned back to take in the sight of her as she found her pleasure. Grinning wickedly he gently eased up her body. "I was wondering if you'd ever awaken, my dear. You certainly took your time about it".

_Was she really __**his dear**_? She lost the ability to think after that as his lips ravaged hers, branding her with the taste and feel of him.

"I wanted to make up for before, darling," he murmured, as he gave a mighty thrust and groaned as her tightness closed over him.

She could barely form a coherent thought of her own, let alone figure out what he had meant. She only knew that she was filled with him and it felt wonderful to let him take control. She gasped as he withdrew and thrust back in again, sending a tremor of bliss through her.

He took her chin in one hand as he used the other to brace himself, keeping some of his weight off of her body. He kissed her possessively, mimicking the slow thrusts of his lower body with his tongue.

She moaned as she gave into his gentle, but very effective onslaught. The sound seemed to provoke him and two of his thrusts were out of rhythm, faster and harder. He quickly gained control of himself and resumed driving her insane. She climbed higher and higher, digging her nails into his back in her frenzy. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to thrust methodically. Like a lit fuse she suddenly exploded.

After returning to sanity she realized that Hades had not moved. His jaw was set, but he managed a tight smile for her, before resuming his earlier motion. _Surely he hadn't...not again?_ she thought before his thrusts overwhelmed her again and she gave herself up to the rapture of his movements.

His breath came in harsh pants against her neck, heating her already fired blood. Trembling, she let go and plunged into happy oblivion.

Unable to hold out against the clenching of her heated sheath for a second time, Hades loosened his grip on his frayed control. Following her into the darkness, he felt drained but satisfied beyond belief. He rolled over, taking her with him, and still connected, they slept.

--

Ta da! Really I should have held out longer. Hell, I write much less for them and the Gone With the Wind readers are much more grateful. Alas, I know I shall not write more once school starts, so you get this for now.


	7. Morning Light AND Challenge Issued

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and the beta readers I went out to find. In particular, I would like to thank fam0us who IMed me with those probing questions characteristic of English teachers and helped me to figure out where I was going with the chapter. Somehow it's always easier to figure out what you're trying to say when you have to explain it to someone else.

I had planned not to make this very intimate, but I got a little carried away. There are only kisses, but where those kisses are I shall not say here. Suffice to say that if anything more than a passionate kiss in a moonlit garden is not to your liking, please skip the first chunk up to the --. After that, it's important to the plot.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Anyway, on to the chapter...

--

Hades awoke, feeling the bright rays of the sun on his face. As he opened his eyes, he remembered where he was and that there was no sunlight in his domain. No, that was not right. There was a light brighter than the sun itself and she lay beside him, gazing at him sweetly, glowing with vibrancy and suffusing him with her warmth.

She bent over and lightly brushed his lips with hers. His body tensed, something inside of him going soft at her gentle caress. She repeated the movement, and her hair fell over him in an intoxicating shower of pomegranate and roses. His hand came up, seemingly of its own volition, to cradle her jaw. Her lips were so soft. He savored the feel of them as she continued to thoroughly ensnare him. He wondered if she knew the kind of power she had over him. He would willingly do whatever she commanded him to do. As long as it would make her happy...make her love him.

Seeming not to sense his thoughts wandering, Persephone slid her tongue against his closed lips and he immediately parted them for her. He groaned. Through all their time together her kiss still held an innocent quality to it. Her tongue shyly mated with his, seeking some sign that he was enjoying what she was doing. However, at the first masterful stroke of his tongue, seeking to gain control of the kiss, she would respond passionately. She would enchant him so completely that he readily surrendered control to her as she proceeded to make him crazy.

"I cannot think," he murmured softly as her lips left his to plant kisses along the side of his jaw. "I do not comprehend how you do this to me, my dear," he moaned as she turned her attention to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "Ever since that first kiss, you have had be thoroughly captured, wholly under your spell..."

"Is that right, Hades?" she asked quietly as her mouth made its way to his chest.

"Of course, Persephone...how could you even ask?" he choked out as her tongue playfully encircled his navel.

"Well, I was always under the impression that it was Aphrodite's spell, not mine," she pointed out as she continued to let her kisses drift lower.

"Persephone...is there any other time we could have this conversation?" he pleaded as she was poised at the exact spot that would ensure her complete control over him. His entire body tightened at the thought of her...

--

But instead of assuaging his desire, she eased back up his body until he was once more staring into her beautiful dark eyes. "I would like to ask something of you, Hades."

"Anything, Persephone. You need only ask," he said, his deep voice thrilling her with the remnants of passion that still clung to it.

"You might not be so quick to respond if you knew what I wanted..." she warned.

He grinned charmingly at her. "Unless you're about to ask that I allow you to sleep in the arms of another man, there is not very much you could ask of me that I would not happily grant to you." His grin faltered for a moment when she did not respond. A flash of anger appeared in his eyes. "You're not..."

"No...of course not Hades," she reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, darling. That was foolish of me. I don't know why I am so jealous," he said a little sheepishly.

"Hades, you know you have no reason to be jealous." Her eyes drifted to his chest. "I...I have no interest in any other...that is, I couldn't imagine...I've never wanted to experience passion in the arms of anyone else and if I did I doubt it could compare to what we have and I doubt that he could compare to you," she blurted out in a rush, blushing furiously as she kept her gaze resting squarely on his chest.

He gently reached up and tipped her chin up so she could look into his eyes. He took one of her small hands in one of his large ones and brought it to his lips. "Rest assured, sweetheart, that I share your sentiment."

"Oh, Hades," she eyes shining with happiness and her smile almost blinding him.

"What was it you wanted to ask me, Persephone?" he murmured, returning her smile.

"I have wanted to renew our vows...properly."

"You mean...?"

"Yes," she replied softly, looking down at him expectantly.

"I shall have to think about it, sweetheart," he said without emotion. His eyes had cooled back to a frosty blue. He had retreated back behind his armor as Lord of the Underworld.

"I understand Hades. Please do not dwell too long on your answer, though. I shall return to my mother soon," she stated equally as coolly, but with challenge flashing in her green eyes.

--

Ta da! Now, you may be thinking...what the hell is she going on about? What's the big deal if they get married again? That is to be explained. In case I don't get to it soon, it is a test for him to prove his love. That should be enough to keep you reading.


	8. Searching for Answers or Hades' Dilemma

Hello, my loves! I know I have been horridly refusing to update. I was very busy once school started and then if you have been taking a look at my profile, you'll see that I was rejected for drama club and feeling a little down. The skipping stones part is something I did after the audition. I will also add that a lack of reviews did not make me feel much better. However, we did pass a respectable number of hits and as promised here is an update. Note: This is not the last chapter.

--

He watched gravely as the little pebble skipped along the ground. Some people skipped stones over ponds or rivers. He preferred the comforting quiet of this private place in his kingdom. The desolate aura of darkness suited him when he was in one of his moods. _How could she ask such a thing of him?_ Well, obviously he knew what her reasons might be. Either she wanted to show that they had now developed their relationship into one of mutual respect and caring and show the rest of the gods that they were ready to put their past behind them. The more likely option was that she was testing him.

When they had married the first time it had been a quick ceremony with only a few witnesses before he had taken her back to his kingdom eager to begin spending the time he had been allotted with her. They had taken the vows that would unite any couple. The marriage she had asked him for was very different. The ancient ritual could only be performed once and would link them together forever as Gaia and Ouranus had once been connected. Only a vile act of supreme strength could tear them apart, as the one that had once separated the two passionate lovers. Such a bond was forged in love and ancient magic. No couple since Kronos and Rhea had taken such vows for fear of the repercussions.

_And now Persephone wanted them to take such vows._ He was more than willing to tie himself to his wife forever and there was nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy. However, he was paralyzed by fear. The main part of the ceremony involved the male reciting his oath of love and offering himself to his wife. If she rejected him, any affection for him would wither in her heart and she would only be able to feel the deepest hatred for him. On the other hand, he would be cursed for all eternity with love for her that could not be killed. It wasn't as simple as her simply saying the words, though. That was what he feared. He had never been sure that she loved him. Even now, he thought it possible that perhaps she believed herself to be in love with him, but given her experience she might be confusing love with a deep abiding affection or feeling of friendship or lust. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to risk the relationship they had built. If she felt anything less than all encompassing, pure, true love for him, it would be recognized by the magic as a rejection of his love and they would be cursed forever.

_But what other choice did he have?_ She had as good as given him an ultimatum. He knew what she had meant last night. If he didn't make his decision soon she would leave and he might never see her again or be left with a wife who was forced to be with him although she hated him for not loving her. If only he didn't have to be the one to go first. He had no doubts of his love. He simply doubted hers.

--

If anyone out there is thinking this, yes, it does bear a very slight resemblance to the movie Love Potion #9. I only realized that after I had written it. I swear I didn't go looking for inspiration. Also, I know it was short. This isn't much for plot development. It's just an explanation for you and some more insight into Hades. I hoped you liked it. We will be getting to a conclusion sooner or later. I would expect at least 2, maybe more chapters to come before we're all done. Much love, Cat.


	9. Darkness Joined with Light

Ello, ello my loves! I'm back! We've gone over a hundred hits so I'm back. mumbles It took you long enough. To see my vision of Persephone (sort of) take a look at the painting "Proserpine" by "Dante Gabriel Rossetti" I didn't want to post a link so just google it.

--

She was sitting in the middle of the field her long hair gracefully falling over her shoulders as she tended to the plants.

He had made his decision. "Persephone," he said softly, his deep voice nevertheless resonating over the field to where she stood.

"Hades," she said warmly, her voice filling with joy as she saw him.

He couldn't lose her. Not now. He walked over her, his long strides taking him to her in a matter of seconds. Staring down into her brilliant green eyes, sparkling with light, he gave himself over to hope. He bent down and kissed her, enveloping her in his arms and pulling her close to him. The kiss was passionate but neither felt like taking it any farther. It was a kiss between lovers but also between friends, companions. They stood there holding each other tightly as time seemed to stand still.

He broke away from the kiss. "How do you feel about a winter wedding?"

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Oh, Hades!" she cried before launching herself at him, knocking him back into the soft grass as they laughed and resumed their kiss.

--

She drifted down the path towards him, a vision in a green, teal dress that made her look like the physical embodiment of the sea. Her dark hair was piled upon her head, in a regal fashion, a few curls artfully arranged so they appeared to escape the coif, softening the look. She made her way to Hades' side, her heart bursting with joy at the loving look in his eyes. _Finally…_

--

Well, this was it. With a trembling hand Hades retrieved the glass of pomegranate juice from his side, adding in a few drops of the poisonous waters of Lethe. He began to recite the words inscribed on the ancient stone.

"Like sky and earth, dark and light,

You have gifted me with endless sight.

Lethe's waters will never take you from me.

My love binds me to you for eternity.

May Erebos and Nyx bless our rite,

And bestow onto us a child of Hemera's bright.

As Khronos, I ask you to be my Ananke,

Take my love and let it forever be."

He handed the glass to Persephone, which bore a complex inscription that was a part of the enchantment. She took it confidently.

"Like sky and earth, dark and light,

You have gifted me with endless sight.

Lethe's waters will never take you from me.

My love binds me to you for eternity.

May Erebos and Nyx bless our rite,

And bestow onto us a child of Hemera's bright.

As Ananke, I entwine myself with you,

Take my love and forever be true."

She lifted the glass to her lips and drank from it. Hades thought the seconds passed like hours as he waited to see the result of the concoction. "Persephone?" he managed to choke out finally.

She smiled at him her gentle smile of warmth and light. "It's your turn, Hades."

Relief washed over him in violent waves as he allowed her to wrap her arm around his and lift the glass to his lips for him to drink from it. _She loved him._

The crowd of gods and goddesses sat in amazement, watching them, waiting to see Hades' reaction. He smiled at his wife as she set down the glass. Unbeknownst to them, as they were too busy staring into each other eyes, a soft glow surrounded them for a few moments as Khronos and Ananke, Gaia and Ouranus, and Kronos and Rhea gave their blessing to the happy couple.

"NO!!" screamed an outraged voice.

A sultry, feminine voice laughed in response.

--

Mwahahahaha! So, you thought you could just leave me now that Hades and Persephone are happily married and assured of each other's love. Well, you CAN'T!! Not if you want to find out about the two random lines at the end of this chapter, what Aella will do in the next few chapters, and what Persephone's secret was.

Much love, Cat.

P.S. If anyone dares review or PM to guess that Aella is Persephone's daughter I will come and strangle you. That is the most ridiculous plot twist I can think of and it will never, NEVER happen. Do I make myself clear?


	10. Mass Confrontation

"It can't be!" shrieked an outraged Demeter. "You bitch, it's all your fault!" she accused, turning to the dark haired woman laughing in the row across from her.

She stopped laughing and her lips curved into a feline smile. "Be careful, Demeter. You wouldn't want to insult your queen, would you?" she asked tauntingly.

Demeter glared at her. Her status as Zeus' former mistress and mother of his bastard child while Hera ruled as his queen had always rankled. They had numerous fights when Hera and Zeus had first married, Demeter accusing Hera of seducing her lover while knowing all the while the trick that Zeus had played on Hera to despoil her and coerce her into marriage. Knowing from previous experience that she was no match for Hera physically or mentally, Demeter turned angrily to her daughter. "Persephone, how could you do this? Fall in love with Hades?"

Persephone smiled at her mother then tipped her head up to look into her husband's eyes. "I don't quite know when it happened. I just know that I love him now."

Hades returned her smile, his lead lowering to kiss her again.

Demeter screamed in frustration. "Aphrodite! You…"

Aphrodite sniffed haughtily. "Don't look to center your blame on me. The love arrow that hit Hades was designed to fade after two or three months tops. As for Persephone, her love blossomed on its own. You know as well as I do that love that forms on its own is beyond my magic. They are truly in love and I for one could not be happier".

Hera had taken the opportunity to walk up to the couple engaged in a passionate embrace. "Brother, I offer you and your wife my blessing".

He bent his head to kiss her gently on the forehead, before lifting her hands in his to his lips. "I thank you, my queen."

"Now, none of that," she replied smiling at the slight jealousy she saw in Persephone's gaze. Hera inclined her head towards her, a small but marked sign of respect.

Persephone's mouth fell open in a little O from shock at such an honor being bestowed upon her.

Hades spoke again. "I will forever be grateful for your meddling, my dear".

Hera arched an eyebrow. "So, you uncovered my plot, did you, brother? I just wanted you to be happy."

Hades smiled. "I am. I thank you, Hera".

Demeter pounced on this information. "What meddling? What plot?" she hissed suspiciously.

Hera turned to her and smiled condescendingly. "I always thought they would make a wonderful couple and that Persephone would do well to escape your smothering influence. Who do you think encourage Aphrodite to send Eros to shoot an arrow into Hades' heart?"

"It's true", Aphrodite's muffled response came from the corner of the room while her mouth was pressed against her husband's lips. Her lust could be contained for so long and they had been waiting for quite a while before the ceremony began.

Demeter turned to Zeus. "Do something!" she ordered.

Zeus sighed. He had grown tired of Demeter's temperament a long time ago, which was part of the reason he went after Hera. "You agreed to the situation, the division of time. There is nothing to be done."

Demeter's eyes glowed triumphantly as she remembered she could still keep the couple apart for a few months of the year.

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that, Zeus," said Persephone. She had never felt the urge to address him as her father. "I never had any say in the decision that was made. Hades was appeased, as was my mother. No one thought to consult me." She looked at her husband with a smile. "I feel it is time to use my influence as Queen of the Underworld. I can threaten much worse than my mother can. I want to stay with my husband."

"You can't do this, Persephone!" cried Demeter. "I…I can still ruin the crops, kill the humans, spread frost across the land!"

"Yes, but you see, mother," pointed out Persephone as she mimicked Hera's feline smile, "I can reverse any of your actions. I have your powers."

The gods in attendance watched the proceedings raptly. _Could little Persephone actually counteract her mother's actions? What did this mean for Hades and Persephone?_

Demeter shook with fury. She realized she would get no help from the pantheon of gods around her. "Fine," she said her voice icily cold. She gathered her tattered pride and swept out of the room.

Hera placed a hand on Persephone's shoulder. "Well done, my dear."

Persephone smiled. "I learned from the best".

* * *

Oh, we are not done yet. Aella hasn't come back yet, and we've still got a secret to reveal. Keep reviewing, my darlings! Much love, Cat.


	11. Pain Wounds Equally

Hades swept into the bedroom with his wife in his arms. When he finally set her down, she was breathless. "Hades, what was the hurry?"

He immediately began raining kisses over her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her eyelids. "You were incredible, sweetheart. I couldn't believe that you would stand up to her in that way. Now…"

She silenced him by placing her small hand over his mouth. "Now we can be together truly as husband and wife. Now you know how much I love you and I know how much you love me. Now I can tell you what I have wanted desperately to tell you for months."

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"You are going to be a father," she said, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

He said nothing but to his credit he did not retreat behind his mask of coldness, he simply could not form words. "A what?" he finally managed to choke out.

"A father. I am with child."

A grin broke out on his face and he lifted her into the air and spun her around in a circle.

She laughed in response, in happiness and relief at his reaction.

Suddenly, he frowned. "Oh, Gaia. Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Tartarus, you don't think I hurt the baby do you?"

"No, of course not, silly. I'm less than two months along."

His expression altered. "How long have you known?"

"I…a while," she said evasively.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" he asked in his soft voice which was vibrating with a threatening undercurrent.

"I didn't think it was important, that is, I…" she sighed. "To be honest, Hades, I didn't know if I could trust you".

"What?" he said menacingly.

"I needed to know that you loved me," Persephone explained.

"And if I hadn't shown you proof of my affection?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have told you".

"What?" he roared at her. "Damn it all to Tartarus, Persephone! This isn't something you can keep from a man. You don't have the authority to just make these decisions. He or she is my child too! Would you have hidden him from me? Built a nursery in the caverns of the Underworld where I couldn't find her?" he shouted.

She faced him with her chin held high although she was inwardly quaking, not with fear, but because she knew he was right. Guilt at her own foolishness and selfishness swamped her. "I would have left our child in the world above whenever I had to return to the Underworld".

He stared at her unable to think of a response before sweeping out of the room.

She crumpled against the bed, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes.

--

This is what happens when I'm upset. Don't worry. It isn't over. I still have to bring Aella back and this all has to be resolved as I don't leave stories without happy endings if I can help it.


	12. Cauterizing Wounds

"Get up. You look horrendous."

"Thanks," replied Persephone, her voice muffled by the pillow she had her face pressed into and rough from the tears she had shed.

"It's true. More than that, it is unbecoming for a queen. Get up," commanded Hera.

Persephone obediently sat up and faced Hera.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity. Nothing is as bad as you think it is. He loves you, doesn't he?" Hera pointed out.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing," Hera interrupted. "You already have more than most women do."

Persephone paused at the look in Hera's eyes. She wasn't being supportive. She was speaking from experience. "Hera…"

"Oh, no. Don't turn your pity on me," Hera warned. "I certainly don't need any of it. I'm perfectly happy just as I am." She broke off at Persephone's skeptical look. "Suffice to say, I can't have everything I want, but who can? Except you, little one. Go to him, he will forgive you. He just needs time. My brother has been experienced a lot of hurt in his life, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. The past few days have been very emotional for the two of you. You can't expect everything to go smoothly just because you're in love. But this fight does not mark the end of the world. Go to him."

Persephone stayed immobile, perched on the side of the bed.

"Here," Hera said, taking up a pot of makeup and going to Persephone's side. She sat on the bed and began applying it to Persephone's face, hiding the signs of her tears. "Go to him."

Unwilling to engage in a fight with Hera, Persephone stood and walked to the door. As she turned the handle, she looked back at Hera.

"Go."

She opened the door only to be confronted by her husband.

--

"Y-your ladyship," stuttered Aella.

"Who are you?" said Demeter haughtily, gathering up the shreds of her pride.

"I am your daughter's servant, your ladyship. My name is Aella."

Demeter's face twisted into a sneer. "I don't care what your name is. And I have no daughter."

Aella summoned up all of her courage as Demeter turned to leave. "I know she missed you. I know she loves you. But she loves him as well. Can't you let them be? For her?"

Demeter halted. "You don't know what you're talking about," she said coldly.

"I think I do, your ladyship," said Aella. "Ever since she came here, Persephone has been so kind to me. I am doing this for her. It hurts her that she has had to constantly make the choice between her mother and the man that she loves."

"She has made her choice," said Demeter flatly.

"I don't think she has, your ladyship. Not in the way you mean. She still wants you to be a part of her life. It is just this system that she wanted destroyed."

"It was a system," Demeter's voice broke. She cleared her throat. "It was a system that kept my daughter, my baby, with me."

"She isn't a baby anymore. I'm sure she would rather have a normal marriage and a normal life with her husband. But I'm also fairly certain she would not want to have an estranged grandmother for her child," said Aella bravely.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" asked Demeter quietly, turning around to face the girl.

"Yes."

"I…where is my daughter?" she asked after a long pause.

"I believe she is in her room, your ladyship."

"Take me there," ordered Demeter.

"If you'll just follow me, your ladyship," murmured Aella, a tiny smile curving her lips as she turned away from Demeter and led her to Persephone's chamber.

--

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Not done yet, but almost.

Much love, Cat.


	13. Balance Achieved

"Oh, Hades," she murmured, lifting her hand to gently cradle his face.

"I'm so sorry, darling," he whispered, tormented by guilt for having yelled at her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Persephone shook her head. "Oh, no. It is I who needs to be forgiven. I have to believe that I would have eventually told you regardless of what happened."

"Hush," he said, pulling her into his arms. "It doesn't matter now."

She lifted her head and he covered her lips with his, delving into a sweet kiss full of promise for the future. "I was thinking of naming her Lotos."

Hades smiled. "Hera's sacred flower? I think my sister would like that." He paused. "What makes you so sure it will be a girl?"

Persephone twisted her lips. "I have my sources," she said coyly.

"Ah, of course," said Hades, wrapping her arms around her waist. "My dear sister again." He cleared his throat. "Speaking of our relatives," he muttered under his breath. "Greetings, Demeter," he called out. "What brings you here?"

"I wish to speak to my daughter, Hades," said Demeter.

"Whatever you wish to say, you can say in front of my husband, mother," replied Persephone.

Demeter took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "I…I know I let my temper take control of me. But I only want what is best for you." She looked up at Hades. "If you think that he will make you happy, you have my blessing Kore," she said softly.

"Oh, mother," cried Persephone, throwing her arms around Demeter's neck. "He will," she whispered in her ear.

Demeter patted Persephone's back. "Am I really going to be a grandmother?" she asked tearfully.

"Yes," said Persephone, smiling at Hades.

Demeter wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and laughed. "We must begin planning immediately. What have you been eating? You look altogether too thin. You must rest for the baby. All of this excitement isn't healthy."

"Mother," complained Persephone.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," said Demeter.

Hades cleared his throat loudly. "If you would like Demeter, I can have a room prepared for you."

Demeter inclined her head. "That would be very much appreciated Hades."

Persephone smiled content with the knowledge that she was carrying the child of the man she loved and at least for now a tenuous bond had been formed between her husband and her mother. She walked over to Aella. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hades came to stand beside her. "Don't think I am unaware of what you have done, little one," said Hades softly to Aella.

The girl gulped, intimidated by his great height and deep voice. "My lord, I meant no disrespect. I know I have overstepped my bounds but I…"

"I would like to introduce you to someone…" he said kindly.

"Who, my lord?" asked Aella.

"If Persephone will allow it, I have located your mother among the residents of the Elysian Fields."

"Hades," Persephone exclaimed, happily stunned.

"I would like that very much, my lord," said Aella quietly.

------

Well. I'm done. I hope you liked it. **PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.**

OK. If you ask it of me, I'll put in one more chapter with Aella meeting her mother.


	14. The End

So, my darlings, we have finally come to the end. We all knew this day would come. This is a little good bye message to all of my fans, and a reminder that I'm still here and I'm still writing. Go check out my other mythology stories. I've written some Hades-Hera one-shots. I'm in the middle of three Ares-Athena love stories. I'd just like to thank you all for sticking by me through this process and offering me such wonderful advice and praise.

Much love, Cat (Mistress of All Things Mythological)

-----

"Mother!" cried Aella as she was wrapped in the warm embrace of two powerful, but gentle, loving arms.

"My little girl," murmured Thalestris. "My little girl," she repeated pressing a fierce kiss on the top of Aella's head.

Persephone leaned back into her husband's arms. "This was very thoughtful of you."

"I know," he teased smugly.

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "I think this says a lot about you, Hades."

"What is that?" he murmured. "That I'll let myself be led around by my tiny wife, subject to her every whim?"

"No," Persephone responded. "It means you'll be a wonderful father."

He settled him arms more snugly around her waist. "I still can't believe it. I'm almost afraid to hope."

"I am too, darling. I can't remember ever being so blissfully content. But even mortals have the luxury of hope, why shouldn't we?" she queried, turning in his arms and entwining her own around his neck.

He bent his dark head to hers. "An excellent point, my dear," he said softly before kissing her.


End file.
